


What Fresh Hell...?

by ghostbustier



Category: Homestuck, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustier/pseuds/ghostbustier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Shepard/Vriska. WRITE A FIC FOR IT.</p><p>Oops, I didn't end up shipping them together. Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Fresh Hell...?

“You’re welcome, 8y the way! I 8et you didn’t even know you had someone as a8solutely amaaaaaaazing as me on your side!”

With a groan of complaint, Shepard pushed herself upright. The question of who was quickly replaced with where, which was then replaced with how? She expected to have sharp pain searing through her body, or at least a headache, but she felt… fine. In perfect health. Not even the itch of the implants deep in her bones that she’d just gotten used to.

Eventually, Shepard opened her eyes. There was a… well, some sort of alien, anyways, sitting in front of her, that she didn’t recognize any part of. Ash grey skin, candy-corn orange mismatched horns, and a tangle of deep blue hair. Dangerous claws, hungry fangs…. and fairy wings? It was several seconds before Shepard even noticed that the alien’s eyes were completely blank.

“Who are you? Where am I? What the hell do you mean, ‘you’re welcome’? You didn’t do a hot damn thing to help me - I’ve never eve seen you before!”

The alien stood up, and if it weren’t for all of the things that made this creature so very unhuman, Shepard would have thought it was a child, no more than 13 or 14, barely on the cusp of puberty. Shepard wanted to say womanhood, but she wasn’t sure if that was because of the long hair or dainty wings.

The alien laughed, throaty and shrill at the same time. “You didn’t have to see me for me to see you! I’m a god you know. A god of luck! How else do you think you got as far as you did?”

This alien? child? god? - whatever it was, was annoying and full of false bravado that was easier to see through than a window.

“Yeah, great job on that one. Kinda dropped the ball on that last pitch, didn’t you?”

Somehow those blank eyes seared nastily into Shepard, the way only a scorned teenager could, before dissolving into an apathetic shrug. “I was 8usy, though you could handle yourself for a couple of measly hours!”

This was going nowhere. Shepard leapt forward toward her host, grabbing at the vulnerable tangle of hair with one hand, and the defensive claws with the other. The alien was stronger than she expected but it was a short struggle until her size and experience had leveraged the grey child into an uncomfortable and prone position, snarling and snapping its jaws at Shepard.

“I’ll ask one more time: Who are you and where am I?”

The snarl turned up into a laugh that echoed off of the walls that didn’t exist anywhere in sight.

“You don’t get it yet, do you?

“You’re dead, just like the rest of us!”


End file.
